


The Siege

by Narias



Series: Major Nikki Clover [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narias/pseuds/Narias
Summary: This is my second fanfic, but first in this fandom. Updates will be slow and infrequent but I will finish this. Not Beta'd. Any volunteers?Nikki Clover was not a woman to mess around with, she has been a Marine for 12 years and married to Rodney McKay for 2. After being informed that there was a new threat to earth and the people on Atlantis, she called in a few favors to get her on the military team being sent to defend the base until the Daedelus arrived. When she got her hands on Rodney McKay, he better have a damn good reason why he left her to run off to Atlantis.This will be apart of a series in which I will be adding Nikki into the fandom from the siege forward. I'm not sure how far I will take it but I have several stories already planned out awaiting to be written. Constructive criticism welcomed!
Relationships: Rodney McKay/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Major Nikki Clover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Siege

**Author's Note:**

> Except for Nikki Clover, all Stargate content belongs to someone else.
> 
> I'd also like to thank stargate-sg1-solutions and scifi.media for the episode transcripts.
> 
> I have created a separate post on more information about Nikki.  
> [ Nikki Clover Background](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289313)

Nikki grinned as she stepped out of the gate along with the rest of the marines. She was one of the last through carrying her duffle and two bags of ordinance they’d need for the fight. Setting them down she looked around and saw Rodney bickering with Colonel Everett and a few others. She drops her duffle along with everyone else’s.

“Clover, get over here!” Everett called.

Running over she saluted before going into parade rest. “Yes, sir!” She glanced over at Rodney for a split second he was doing the perfect imitation of a fish, before focusing on the Colonel. 

“I want you at the meeting in 5 mins and after that I want you, Henderson and Adams to escort and protect McKay and Zelenka as they work. We know that the wraith has already been able to breach the city before so keep on guard.”

“Yes, Sir!” With a salute, she turns calling out for Henderson and Adams as she jogs down the steps to talk with them. “We’re on babysitting duty. Gather the generator and a few extra mags as wraiths can take a beating. Inform them” pointing at Rodney and Zelenka who’d followed after her ”of the plan and meet me back here, in 10.”

“N... Nik...” she hears Rodney stutter behind her.

“Yes, Sir!” Henderson and Adams salute her before gathering up the supplies and the crate carrying the generator.

Ignoring him she salutes them back, turning she jogs back up the stairs to wait outside the room as Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard walk past her into the briefing room. She waits a few more mins before stepping inside.

~~~~~~~~~

“Is that a fact? …Have a seat.” Says Everett as she steps through the door.

“Ahh, Major Clover have a seat. You already know Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard.” He says while gesturing towards them.

“Indeed, I do, Sir.” She says nodding at them both before sitting down.

“This is Major Nikki Clover; she is my 3rd in command and I’m putting her in charge of protecting Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka along with Privates Henderson and Adams. Now as for the plan we have Six Naquadah-enhanced nuclear warheads, twelve hundred megatons apiece. They emit almost zero EM and are otherwise invisible to radar. Once deployed, they will detonate by proximity fuse.”

“Space mines?” says Ford.

“That's right. We'll use jumpers in stealth mode to place them in a pattern between the armada and Atlantis. Major, we were hoping you could help us with that.” Says Radner.

“Yes, but I recommend keeping a couple in reserve.” Replies Sheppard.

“Negative. We're only going to get one shot at this.” Dismisses Everett.

“Well, you have to consider the possibility…”

“Sir, if I may.” She interjects. “I tend to agree with Major Sheppard, Sir, if the reports are correct the Atlantean ships have a cloaking ability that the wraith is unable to detect. If necessary, we could set a timer to one of the warheads, fly right next to a hive ship, drop it off and GTFO, Sir.”

Colonel Everett stares at her eyes slightly squinted before giving one sharp nod. She sees Sheppard and Weir staring at her, surprised that she would even agree with them.

“We will reserve one of the six warheads. Four of my men are pilots. Beckett is giving them the gene inoculation right now. Assuming it takes, Sheppard you will familiarize them with the jumpers, and they will become our fighter screen.”

“Along with me.” He replies.

“Correct. Dr. Weir, I understand that this base is equipped with a chair weapons platform, like the one we found in Antarctica.”

“Yes, but we have no way of powering it.”

“We do now. We brought a Mark II Naquadah generator.”

“We found a way to increase the power output by six hundred percent. It won't last nearly as long, but it should power the chair for as long as we need it to.” Informs Radner.

“This is beginning to sound like a plan. You’ll need me to use the chair, sir.”

“Negative, Clover has the gene and the Atlantean technology on earth responded to her just as eagerly as it responded to you. She will be operating the chair.” He looks at them all before continuing in an officious manner. “We know this is a long shot, but as I said, all we have to do is hold out until the Daedalus gets here, then we can use the ZPM to power the city shield. Any questions? All right, then.” In a condescending tone “Now that Dr. Weir has been informed of our plans, I would greatly appreciate it if you'd execute my order and contact the Alpha Site. Clover, you are dismissed.”

“Yes, sir!” She stands and salutes before walking out the door toward her waiting charges.

~~~~~~~~

She grabs the two bags of extra gear that had been set aside and walks towards Rodney and Dr. Zelenka.

“I’m Major Clover, you already know Henderson and Adams.” Nodding to the two men carrying the generator between them. “As you’ve already been briefed on the plans, lead the way, Dr. McKay.”

“Uhh... right um, we should... connect the generator to the chair. It’s this way...” He stutters out before leading the way, glancing back at her multiple times.

Zelenka glances between the two of them as they walk ahead of them. He whispers something at Rodney, who says something back. Zelenka looks at her again before Rodney whisper shouts. “Not now!” Placated for the moment Zelenka sighs loudly, muttering to himself.

Watching the interaction, she assumes Rodney never told anyone about her. Figures... She couldn’t figure out if she was mad or disappointed. She feels stupid though, especially after he dropped everything including her to come here. She snorts as she remembers the email, he sent her, not even bothering to tell her in person he was leaving. Not even asking if she would come with him, which she would have.

“Here we are...” Zelenka says before trailing off. “We should get Carson down here.” 

“You need someone with the gene to operate the chair, correct? There is no need to bother the Doctor as I’m sure he is busy preparing for any injuries during the fight. All of us were tested and I have the gene.” She says looking at them. 

Rodney's face gets stony expression as they continue connecting the generator. She talks with Henderson and Adams as they work. 

“I want to set up some silent trip alarms to let us know when anyone approaches the room. Adams set these up in the south corridor. Henderson these in the west. After you’re done start moving the boxes around to setup up some cover spots. Take some grenade, flashbacks, and some extra mags to set up two fallback spots before here.”

“On it!” 

She watches as they grab the needed items and go out into the corridors. She turns to look at Rodney when she hears him come up behind her, Zelenka still busy with the generator.

“Nik, uh we’re done if you can sit in the chair.”

“Sure thing, Dr. McKay.”

“Nik.. you don’t hav...”

“Don’t have to what, Dr. McKay?” She hisses at him. “Don’t call you by your name? What else should I call you?” Leaning in close to his ear. “Do you have any idea, any idea... How it felt to find out through an EMAIL that you were leaving for an undetermined amount of time without even talking to me in person about it?! You didn’t even ask...” her voice breaking, clearing her throat she looks him square in the eye, his face filled with shame.

“I... I’m... Look I..” he tried to reply back.

She jerks back from him, wiping at her face a moment before shoving past him. 

“Ok, let’s get this show on the road.” She says walking up to the chair before sitting down. The chair reacts to her with the same eagerness as the chair in Antarctica did for John. “Wow, this feels weird.”

“So, just think about what you want to know.” Says Zelenka. 

“Ok, give me a moment. …Damn, there are only about 2 dozen drones left.” She says. “Though it looks like there are internal security guns that have full ammo.”

Bringing her hand to her radio as she slides out of the chair. “Colonel Everett, we’ve got the chair operational.”

“Good, meet me in the control room and bring Dr. McKay with you.”

“Yes, sir. You’re with me, Dr. McKay.” She calls out to Henderson and Adams. “Stay with Dr. Zelenka and continue setting up. McKay, with me.”

Walking briskly from the room she hears Rodney give a huff of annoyance before quickly following after her. When they’re almost to the teleporter she hears Rodney trying to get her attention.

“Nik... we need to talk. We should probably do it before the wraith gets here.”

Whirling around she grabs the front of his shirt shoving him hard against the wall, he lets out a small squeak on impact.

“You’re damn right we need to talk. But we’ll talk after I give my report to Everett. You better have a good fucking reason why you did what you did... otherwise you may find yourself a eunuch. Do you get me?” she says firmly, eyes steely as she stares at him.

She lets him go and strides to the teleport calling over her shoulder to get him moving. He stands there another moment his hands clasped in front of his crotch, before hurrying after her. Making their way into the control room she gives her report.

“Well Sir, as I said we got the chair operational but unfortunately there only a few dozen drones left from the last siege.”

Colonel Everett looking over to McKay and Weir. “You’re just finding out about this now?”

“Well duh! We couldn’t power on the chair until you all brought the Mark 2 gen, now could we!”

“The chair in Antarctica controlled thousands of the damn things.”

“Yes, I know. They were probably used up defending Atlantis during the last wraith attack.”

“Sir, I did, however, find that there are internal sentry turrets with full ammo all around the city so they should help if the wraith can get inside again. However, the ammo they have is all they have. I tried to see if I could find other stores but was unable to locate them.”

“Sentry turrets? How many? How much ammo are we talking about?”

“I didn’t get an exact number but it’s well over 100+ and they have about 5,000 rounds each, sir.”

“Good that will help until the Daedelus gets here. McKay, I want you to set up a way to control the turrets from here as well as the chair in case we need to fall back to this location and abandon the chair. Clover, good job. I want you and your men to continue protection detail on McKay and Zelenka. In the meantime, grab some additional supplies in case you need to hold up there. Dismissed.”

“Yes, Sir.” Saluting before turning to Rodney. “Follow me.” Heading over to the supplies and grabbing a bag putting more ammo, grenades, and flashbangs. Grabbing another bag, she fills it with water, MREs and a few other items enough to last 4 days for all of them. Shoving the bag towards him “Here carry this. Do you have anything you’d need to have with you in case we get locked in the chair room until the Daedelus gets here?”

“I’ll need to grab a few items from the lab and my room.”

“Alright. Lead the way.” grabbing the bag from him she follows him but not before grabbing her personal duffle as well.

Radioing down to Henderson when they get to the lab. “Everett wants us to have enough supplies to last us if we end up having to hold out in the chair room. I’m bringing extra supplies we’ll need, and McKay is grabbing items from the lab. Ask Dr. Zelenka if he needs anything. When we get back you and Adams will escort Zelenka and gather yours and his items, that you think you need to last until the Daedelus gets here. Our ETA is 30 mins.”

“Copy that. We’ll be waiting.”

Seeing Rodney eyeing her, she walks over to him putting her hand on his shoulder. “We’ll talk in your room and if that’s not enough we’ll talk when we’re alone in the chair room. Just get what you think you need.”

Nodding he quickly gathers his items talking science babble to the other people in the lab before leading the way to his room. Setting down all the bags except her duffle she walks farther into the room. Looking around at his usual clutter she sets her bag on the table with the least mess, she places her HK G36 and Benelli M1 down on her bag before turning to look at him.

She watches as he gathers up some items before turning to look at her. 

“That’s uhh… a lot of firepower.” He says gesturing to the guns.

“You know I like to be prepared. We have 15 mins.” She says folding her arms over her chest.

“Ok look... I’m an asshole we already know that. But when I got the coordinates for Atlantis the first thing I thought after going there became a reality was how to tell you about it and ask you to come with me. But then I thought about how I couldn’t ask you to give up everything and possibly your life to follow me on a possible one-way trip.”

Putting her arms down she walks up to him, her green eyes staring directly into his “Did you think so little about me and my feelings that you didn’t think I was worth being told in person?!? Do you have any idea... any idea how it felt to find out my husband decided that he was leaving me to go gallivanting through the Stargate by email?! A fucking EMAIL, RODNEY!!” she yells, stabbing her finger into his chest. 

Her eyes begin to tear up ”, and it seems like you didn’t even tell anyone you were married, you’re not even wearing your ring...” waving towards his ringless hand. “We’ve been married for a year before all this! A Year! Are you really that embarrassed by me, that you didn’t even tell your co-workers?! Is it because I’m not as smart as you and your friends? Huh? Did you use Atlantis as an excuse to avoid people finding out about me and not have to deal with the fallout of a divorce?!”

“NO! No! That wasn’t it at all and you know that!” He gives her a hard look. “I was never embarrassed by you. Hell, you may not be smart about the sciences but you’re a genius in others. I don’t know many people who pick up languages as easily as you do, and your memory is phenomenal. If anything, I would think you’d be embarrassed by me. You’re surrounded by buff hot military men and here I am a pudgy nerd, whose an egotistical asshole that’s scared of everything and allergic to citrus!” He begins to pace running his hands over his face, up into his hair.

“I didn’t tell anyone because everyone already knew I had failed at two marriages before and I didn’t want us to get jinxed. I know how stupid that sounds, but I didn’t want anything to happen to us. If there was ever anything that I wanted to work, I wanted it to be us.” He stops in front of her and holds onto her biceps, staring at her with the sincerest face she’s ever seen him have. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Nik.”

Beginning to pace again he continues. “As for the Atlantis thing. How could I ask you to leave everything, huh? I know how much your mother means to you Nik! You would have had to leave and not even tell her where you were going! I didn’t want you to have to choose. I was scared of who you’d choose.”

“Because I knew if we wouldn’t be able to return, you’d end up regretting it at some point because of your mom. Also, what if I had asked you to come with me only for you to die when we got here! We had no idea what condition Atlantis was in. I... couldn’t ask that, Nik. So, I did the cowardly thing because I knew if I saw or talked to you, I wouldn’t be able to go through with it and they needed me here. They likely would have died if I hadn’t been here, and I couldn’t live with that. That they could be dead, and I could have helped.”

He sits down hunched on the bed hands covering his face. “I also didn’t tell anyone about you once we got here because I was ashamed… of how I did things and didn’t want people to bring you up because it hurt too much thinking about it. I didn’t want to be reminded how if we ended up stuck here, you’d surely move on and hate me. Hell, even if we didn’t end up stuck here, I didn’t want to think about how you’d still hate me and never forgive me once we were able to get home.”

Sitting down beside him she takes his hand twining her fingers with his.

“I am so mad at you, Rodney. When all this is over,” she waves her hand about “we’re having a much longer talk about this. But I’m here now, ok. I called in a few favors to get assigned here but I have the option of going back home after. Unless you say otherwise, I don’t plan on leaving. But if you don’t want me anymore, you’re going to tell me to my face” pointing at herself “that you want a divorce. But for right now let’s hold off on our discussion because we need clear heads for what’s up ahead. Understand?”

Nodding he reaches over to a table beside his bed pulling out a drawer, inside is a picture of them and his wedding ring taped to the front. Peeling the tape back he takes his ring and holding it in his hand.

“There’s not one day I didn’t think of you. If you can forgive me…” he stops, looking directly into her eyes, handing her the ring. “That is if you’ll still have me.”

Taking her free hand, she places it on his cheek, feeling the stubble rough against her hand. She nods at him, taking the ring she places it back onto his ring finger than leans forward pressing her lips to his before pulling back. “Of course, I still want you. God, you’re such an asshole.” She laughs as she smirks at him “You know for a genius you’re really stupid. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be, dummy.” She feels him wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, deepening the kiss. She pulls back when the alarm on her watch goes off, glancing down she wipes at her mouth before standing up.

“We have to get back. We have 5 mins to get there. Do you have everything?” She turns back to her bag rearming herself and grabbing a few items and placing them in her smaller pack.

Clearing his throat Rodney stands up, trying to subtly adjust himself. He looks up seeing her smirking face. “What? It’s been a long time, ok… Plus you know you’re smoking hot. And yes, I have everything.” 

Grabbing up the gear, they make their way back to the chair room.

“Ok, you guys head out and be back in 30. We’re going to work on trying to get the turrets connected to the control room. Grab some more water on your way back and some Power Bars. Oh, can you guys swing by the mess and grab some fruit, no citrus.”

“Yes, sir!” They both salute before leading Dr. Zelenka away.

She hears Zelenka muttering in Czech and chuckles softly, he looks at her “Rozumíš mi? (You understand me?)” and at her nod grins widely before leading the others away.

“Do you need me to get back in the chair?” She asks.

“Yeah in a minute.” He says watching them leave, before walking up to her and pulling her in his arms. “I missed you.” Before pulling her into a deep kiss his arms wrapping around her waist, hand sliding down to palm her ass. 

She responds to the kiss arms wrapping around his neck, one hand sliding up into his hair. He slides his palm up to the zipper opening her tac vest, reaching his hand between it and her shirt and palms her breast tweaking her nipple. 

Pulling back from the kiss she gives a gasping moan “Rodney...” she presses her hips forward to grind against him, he pulls her closer grinding his cock harder against her. “Fuck Nik, I missed you so much.”

Putting her hands against his chest, she pushes him away from her before sliding down to her knees in front of him, palming his cock before unhooking his pants and sliding them and his underwear down. Watching him watching her she takes him in her hand pumping slowly up and down, smirking as he groans eyes half closing in pleasure.

Leaning forward she licks the pre-cum beading at the tip before taking him into her mouth, moaning around him at the taste. Her jaw strains a bit unused to giving head after so long but luckily, she doesn’t have a gag reflex as she takes him deep inside her.

“Oh fuck...” he moans pushing forward gently, his hands gripping her head. “So good...” he groans as she takes him to the base, swallowing around him.

She pulls back running her tongue around the tip before taking him back into her mouth, humming as she takes him into her throat. It only takes a few moments of him moving in and out of her mouth before it’s too much.

“Ni... Nikki, I’m going to...” he groans as he cums down her throat hand tightening around her head, she moans as she swallows, pulling back slowly she suckles the last of his cum before wiping at her mouth looking up at him.

Helping pull up his underwear and pants he fastens them before pulling her up and kissing her deeply reaching down to unbuckle her BDU’s, reaching his hand down into her panties he groans when he feels how wet she is, giving her clit a caress before pulling his hands back out and bringing his wet fingers to his mouth, moaning as he tastes her.. “Rodney… please.” she whimpers at the sight. He pushes her pants and panties down then turns her around and bends her over spreading her legs apart. 

He gets down on his knees behind her caressing her ass softly before running his fingers over her lips playing with her a few moments than leans forward running his tongue along her, sucking softly on her lips before pressing 2 fingers deep inside her as he licks and suckles her clit, softly at first but getting stronger as she moans pumping his fingers inside her, searching for the spot that drives her crazy.

Her hand covers her mouth just before she gives a muffled scream when he finds it, once found he makes sure to keep hitting her g spot as he pumps his fingers inside her. It doesn’t take long for her to cum from his touch, he knows her so well. She pants as he pulls back from her, giving her pussy one last caress, causing her to whimper softly. He helps her stand, pulling up her panties and pants. She stands and watches him as he takes a tissue from a pocket and wipes his face and hands. Her watch beeps letting her know 5 mins until the others return.

She pulls him down to her and kisses him again. 

“I love you.” He whispers. 

“I love you too.” She replies. Giving him one last peck before pulling away. “We got to look busy when the others get back. We have less than 5 mins.”

“Ok.” he walks over picking up his tablet and gets back to work. 

“Let me know when you want me back in the chair.” She says before turning to organize the items she brought. 

“Ok, I’m ready.” She hears him say a min later.

Walking over she sits in the chair, reclining back.

“Ok, so I need you to tell me if you can find out if they already had a way to control the turrets from the control room.”

“Umm... it looks like they’re isolated from the control room. I’m assuming in case the control room was taken.”

“Ok... give me a few mins.”

“Is it ok if I keep looking around in the database or will that mess with what you’re doing?”

“It’s fine, just don’t activate anything without telling me first.”

“Okie Dokie, honey bear.” She says looking over at him, smirking as he blushes.


End file.
